ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Atomic Betty (upcoming TV series)
Marly Halpern- Graser|Row 4 title = Voices of|Row 4 info = Marieve Herington Terry Klassen |Row 5 title = Composer(s)|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Country of origin|Row 6 info = United States Canada|Row 7 title = Original language(s)|Row 7 info = English|Row 10 title = Executive producer(s)|Row 10 info = Trevor Bentley Aaron Horvath Marly Halpern- Graser Jason Netter |Row 11 title = Producer(s)|Row 11 info = Jessica Borutski Mauro Casalese|Row 12 title = Recording studio(s)|Row 12 info = (United States) Sound Kitchen (Canada)|Row 13 title = Production company(s)|Row 13 info = Kickstart Entertainment |Row 14 title = Distributor|Row 14 info = |Row 15 title = Original network|Row 15 info = }}Atomic Betty is an upcoming American-Canadian flash animated television series, produced through , , Kickstart Entertainment and . It is both an adaptation/re-imagining of the Canadian-French . It will air on in America and in Canada. Premise In this coming of age story 15 year old Canadian Betty Barrett (a.k.a Atomic Betty) and her little brother Kyle move away from Canada and into the suburbs of fictional city of Fort Knox, Northern California with Norman Halpern her American godfather after the passing of her mother. Despite her struggles with a new life in America, new school and mourning the lose of her mother as "Atomic Betty" a member of the Galactic Guardians, an elite team dedicated to interstellar crime fighting and law enforcement, assisted by her two allies; the extraterrestrial pilot Sparky and a robot named X-9 as they fight various galactic warlords and criminals. Voice Cast *Marieve Herington - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty *Terry Klassen - Sparky, Minimus P.U. * - Norman Halpern, X-9, Admiral McGil, a character based The Brain from Animaniacs *Jillian Michaels - Kyle Barrett *Timothy E. Brummund - Maximus I.Q. *John de Lancie - as a character based on Q from Star Trek *Rob Paulsen - as a character based on Yakko Warner and Pinky from '' Animaniacs'' *Jess Harnell - as character based on Wakko Warner from Animaniacs *Tress MacNeille - as a character based on Dot Warner from Animaniacs *Michael Benyaer - as a character based on Bob from ReBoot * - as a character based on Rocket Raccoon from Gaurdians of the Galaxy * - as a characters based on Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy and Jabba the Hutt from the franchise Development WBA and Atomic Cartoons have teamed up to create a remake of the original where a 15 year old Betty and her litte brother Kyle moving out of Canada and into the suburbs of fictional city of Fort Knox, Northern California with her American father-in-law and continues her her role as a Galactic Guardian and must old enemies from the original series as well as new one, like the original series it will be flash animated. The series will have an American voice cast and Canadian voice cast, rehearsal will be housed in both in America with as voice director and Sound Kitchen in Canada with as voice director. Marieve Herington was cast as the title character, producers Mauro Casalese and Jessica Borutski later Twitted a list of other cast members. Category:Discovery Family Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Atomic Cartoons Category:Flash Animation Category:Flash-animated series Category:Comic science fiction Category:Magical girl Category:Science Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Animated Remakes Category:English-language television programming Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated television series Category:Canadian animated television series